


Career Advising

by Porn Writing Platypus (Malkontent)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Advice, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cousin Incest, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, PWP, School, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Porn%20Writing%20Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liird knows that her fellow student Velez is a lackluster mage, but maybe with the right incentive she can find something he IS good at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Career Advising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



“I can’t concentrate…” Velez said with a frustrated sigh. 

“What’s wrong?” Liird peered at her cousin over the pile of papers and musty, leather bound books that sat on the table between them. 

“I don’t know, I just… I feel restless.”

Liird rolled her eyes.

“You should study. Practical exams begin in a week and your Evocation is barely passable. Did you read the Manual on the Creation of Primal Matter like Mistress Oryssen told you?”

“I tried…” Velez admitted sheepishly, “I got as far as chapter six before giving up.”

“Then start again.”

“I will, I just…” The Shadar-kai let his arms drop to his side as he slumped down in his wooden chair. “I need a break. Everything is starting to blur together.”

Liird considered for a moment. Velez was a bright young boy, but he lacked the commitment and fortitude that she felt a true mage should possess. When the two of them had come to the academy together two years ago he had been one of the more promising students, full of raw talent and optimism. Now he was growing into a handsome young man but his studies were floundering due to his lack of focus. She wondered how much longer he would even be at the academy. 

Still, he was a friend, and Liird wanted to help him if she could. Besides, it had been a while...

Liird carefully marked the page she was reading with a slip of paper before closing the tome and pushing herself up from the table. Velez looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“We could both use a break,” she said gesturing for him to follow her, “Come with me.”

Velez followed, somewhat confused, as she led him out of the library. Mistress Sornyra glanced up at the pair as they left, her eyes squinted in suspicion, but she didn’t rise to stop them. Liird had not been overly worried that she would. It was their free period, after all. What they did with it was their business.

She led him back through the academy’s hallways to one of the small rooms towards the back of the large building. She opened the door and pulled him inside.

“Why are we in the storage room?” Velez asked.

Liird walked over to one of the many shelves of items both mundane and mysterious that lined the walls of the room and took down a set of blankets..

“Why do you think? Take off your robe.”

Velez’s eyes slowly widened as he realized what Liird was offering. He quickly did as she had instructed him, removing his loose student robes while Liird spread the blankets on the floor as a makeshift bed. She kneeled on the padded blankets and gestured to Velez.

“Come here.” Her tone brooked no argument.

Liird took his cock in one hand and stroked it lightly a few times, noting that it was already hard between her fingers and that a drop of precum was already forming at the tip. Velez wasn’t very popular with the other students, most of whom thought of him as a slacker and a wimp, and she guessed that if this wasn’t his first time it was at least close to it.

“That feels good…” he said.

“This will feel even better,” Liird said. She leaned forward and ran the tip of her tongue lightly across the soft head of his cock, swirling it around underneath and flicking the tip of it, tasting the salty pre-come that had gathered there.

Velez groaned and she felt a chill run through his body, which made her proud of her own skill. She parted her lips and slid them over his cock, sucking lightly on the head as it entered her mouth.

“Why are you doing this?” Velez said, running his hand through her flowing hair, ”I don’t have anything to offer you.”

Liird pulled his cock out of her mouth and looked up at him, her fingers gripping his spit-slick shaft tightly as they slowly pumped it.

“I have my reasons. For now, just relax.”

She grinned slyly.

“Besides, I enjoy it. You should take as much pride in your hobbies as in your work.”

She gently caught the head of his cock with her teeth and held it, biting down softly, but not enough to cause real pain. Velez gasped and his fingers clenched, grasping her hair and tugging it out of reflex. Liird moaned in response, the sharp pain bringing with it the echo of an erotic pleasure. She released Velez’s cock from her teeth and grinned up at him.

Velez started to laugh, but his breath was taken sharply away as her lips once again set to work on his shaft, this time moving slowly up and down it. Liird looked up and caught his eyes as his hips began thrusting themselves forward. She saw the look of bliss on his face and found herself surprised that he hadn’t come yet. For a boy of his age and experience she had expected he would be filling her mouth with semen before she even got it all the way on him. 

When she did manage to take his entire length into her throat it was met with an approving moan from her fellow student.

“You’re good at this…” he muttered, half to himself.

Liird’s mouth was too full for her to respond, but she ran her tongue appreciatively along the underside of his shaft as repayment for the compliment.

It took another few minutes of tongue work and sucking before she felt the telltale surge of his cock in her mouth that portended his imminent release. She considered briefly whether it would be better to allow him to finish inside her mouth or not, but in the end her practicality made it inevitable. If he didn’t, there was no guarantee he wouldn’t get his seed all over her robes, and she knew from experience that it was difficult and annoying to remove semen stains from the coarse fabric.

She didn’t have long to consider, however, as Velez’s warm come began spurting into her waiting mouth. She quickly tightened her lips around his head, holding him in place as his seed poured into her. She was surprised by the volume of come that he produced, and she had to swallow several times to ensure that it didn’t drip onto her robe. As he moaned out the last of his orgasm she smiled and licked around the shaft and head of his cock one last time, cleaning off the remaining stickiness. 

When Velez had recovered his breath she sat back on the blanket and gestured for him to do likewise.

“You seemed to enjoy yourself,” she said as he sat next to her awkwardly.

“Of course I did,” he replied, “You’re amazing.”

“Thank you. But this wasn’t about me.” Liird fixed Velez with a serious look. “Velez, you’re a terrible wizard.”

For a moment the boy looked nonplussed, but after a moment his face fell as he realized the truth of her statement.

“But that’s not your only option. You have good stamina, you’re fairly handsome, and you’re a responsive mate. With a little work and training you’d make a wonderful breeder. Have you ever thought about it?”

Velez shrugged.

“No, not really. But… maybe you’re right. I’ll never be a great mage, will I?”

“I’m sorry, but no, you won’t. But you could be a great lover.”

Velez laughed.

“I’d certainly enjoy it more.”

He put a hand lightly on Liird’s shoulder.

“Thank you. I have some things I need to think about, and possibly discuss with the head mistress. Is there anything I can do to repay you?”

Liird grinned and leaned back on her elbows, allowing her robe to fall open, revealing her shapely legs and wet slit.

“You could return the favor. After all, you’ll need the practice.”


End file.
